The Dragon Coalition
Charter ARTICLE 1 - INTRODUCTION # These "Articles" make up the government, our rules, and viewpoint in and on Cybernations, it's forums, our forums, and related areas. # All members of the Dragon Coalition are bound by this Charter. # Interpretation of these Articles will be determined by the Government of the Alliance. # The term "ZI" refers to sending a person to Zero Infrastructure. # The term CO stands for "Commanding Officer", and XO stands for "Executive Officer" # The "Coalition" refers collectively to the entire alliance of "The Dragon Coalition" # The Leader may also be referred to as "The Minister" or "The Minister of the Dragon Coalition"—not to be confused with the Minister of Defense, etc. ARTICLE 2 - MEMBERSHIP # All users who wish to join the Dragon Coalition must sign up on the forums, and put in an application. # They must meet all requirements set forth in the "Join the Alliance" forum section -* Subject to change. # Team must be set to Red to be a member -* Except under certain circumstances determined by the Coalition Leader. # Once accepted, they are bound by their membership and this Charter # Alliance Members must ALWAYS show their alliance affiliation as our alliance except government officials, or under certain circumstances, allowed by the Minister. # Inactive Members are subject to removal from the Alliance. # Any member who loses membership must change their alliance affiliation. # The Minister may immediately revoke any members alliance if they are found to have committed treason. ARTICLE 3 - WAR 1a. The Leader is considered a defensive alliance. It will only attack when provoked to, or in the need of its allies. 1b. Any person deemed ghosting, or raiding our alliance is subject to attack. Any nation on an alliance's ZI list is considered "fair game." 1c. Any "Member" of the coalition must have prior consent from their Army Group Leader or of the Coalition Leader before declaring war. 1ci. In the Event that an Army Group Leader is absent from duty, his XO may give consent to declare war. 2. Tech Raiding is not allowed. ARTICLE 4 - LEGISLATION 1. Legislation may be proposed by anyone in the alliance 2a. Legislation is to undergo a vote which required 2/3 majority vote. 2b. In the event that the Coalition Leader denies Legislation, a 3/4 vote will be required. 2c. Legislation must have a successful vote before 1 month after it has been proposed. 2d. The Coalition Leader may override any vote during times of war. 3. The Coalition Leader and Command Staff must enact the Legislation at least one week after it has passed the vote. 4. All Legislation must be lawful and abide by the Terms of Use of Cybernations (http://cybernations.net) 5. Legislation may not BREAK the forum rules, but it may change the forum rules. 6. The Leader of the Alliance may not make unauthorized amendments to this Charter. 7. In the case of a NO VOTE, the legislation is automatically accepted. Enacted 7/20/2009 Category:Alliances